


Girls will be Girls

by AmandaG96



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Are, Beautiful, Bullies, Bullying, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fighting, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, IT - Freeform, Ice Cream, Other, School, Vulcan Learning Centre, Worth, and, dont, listen, loved, to, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaG96/pseuds/AmandaG96
Summary: Amanda expected a moment of calm while supervising the children at the learning center, what she got was exactly the opposite when she is forced to separate a fight between Michael and another girl. Exhaustion was now the least of her worries.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek, Michael Burnham & Amanda Grayson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Girls will be Girls

Sarek's office is by the learning centre, so during certain days he was often tasked with supervising the children as they attended their daily lessons. It wasn't often that I would be tasked with supervising, so I was rather surprised when my assistant came into my office and told me that Sarek required my assistance at the learning centre.

After three morning meetings all before 11 a.m., I sighed with exhaustion and forced myself out of my chair, through the corridor, and out of the main building. I couldn't help but think of the worst-case scenario as I walked the five-minute journey to the learning centre located adjacent to the main building. _Did Spock get into another fight, did Michael finally snap at her most recent bully called T' Sera?_ Trying to calm my now rapid heartbeat, I took a deep breath as I arrived at the learning centre, opening the door I sighed in relief to see the children all in their domes deeply focused.

The Vulcan education system was without a doubt the best of the Federation planets. Unlike Earth, there were no traditional classrooms or instructors. The children's classroom consisted of a private, spacious, and almost soundproof dome where the child answered different questions of various subjects at their own pace and level.

While instructors were around, their job was to program the computer for weekly examinations, ensure the level of questions is satisfactory, and if needed, give extra work. I suppose you could say they were the teachers, but I wouldn't quite label them that. Teachers saw the children daily and built a bond, like I had done on Earth many years ago. However, these instructors never see the children.

I began to walk around the perimeter of the room, briefly looking into the domes of different students. All were deeply focused on the 360-degree screens that displayed different questions, diagrams and graphs as each question generated from the computer. Questions were flying from all different directions as I continued throughout the room, observing the spectacle.

At the second to last dome, I noticed the son of one of our most senior assistants. I stopped at his dome and observed the nine-year-old who stood upright in his dark school robes. He was intensely focused on the screen in front of him answering the questions at lightning speed even before the question was fully asked.

The female computer voice echoed through the dome,

" _What is the formula for the volume of –"_

"4/3 × π × radius3" he answered.

" _Correct"_

" _What is the Y- axis in the –"_

"Three"

" _Correct"_

As I observed the young boy, it didn't take me long to wonder if young Savek had memorized the questions in front of him. To my right was his computer, which managed the difficulty, speed, and topic of the questions generated. Tapping my finger on the screen, my realization was confirmed when I saw that he had been answering the same questions, in the same order, for two days now.

As I observed the young boy more, I concluded that young Savek hadn't changed the setting on his computer every day at the end of the day like he was supposed to. _Poor boy_ I thought to myself. _So keen to please his father._

I sighed to myself as I reprogram the pattern of the questions, the difficult and the speed, looking up occasionally to see if the young boy had noticed, but he remained focused as the questions continued to pop up until there was a slight delay in the computer as it restarted the program.

It seemed only reasonable that Savek would insist that his son study Maths extensively. Savek was practically an expert himself, but I found it hard to agree with the method of learning for this topic.

While I admired Rote Learning, I disagreed with it being used for all subjects as it is customary in the Vulcan education system. During an earlier meeting with the Council, I couldn't help but suggest a more traditional approach (like how the Earth education system operates) to ensure the comprehension certain subjects, not just memorizing the answer.

However, my suggestions were met with trepidation amongst the Council and the final conclusion was since Rote Learning has been used for thousands of years, with high success rates, and there was no need to change something that has worked so well for so long. While I didn't want to admit it, I did agree slightly with their opinion: if it's not broken, don't fix it.

As the questions started up again, there was now a slightly longer four second delay after the computer restated the question. Young Savek was now forced to think about the questions at hand, but still answered within four seconds.

I continued along the perimeter, and as I reached the middle of the room, I made out Sarek's dark robes in the back corner of the room. I made my way over to him and stood by his side, clasping my hands in the front of my body with my hand around my wrist.

"I'm sorry for being late," I whispered, "it is very hot today."

He continued to face the room as he spoke.

"It is the hottest point of the day." He explained in his usual flat tone. "I expected that the weather would delay you."

"Stonn told me that you requested my presence. Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Everything is as it should be Amanda. Considering your schedule consisted of three meetings before 12 post meridiem. I find that light physical activity can refrain one from becoming physically exhausted".

He turned slowly towards the left and with a slight nod of the head he motioned for me to follow. I couldn't help but think as we walked at a slow and steady pace throughout the room that perhaps keeping me awake was for his own selfish reason. Napping during the day keeps me awake late at night, perhaps he didn't want to stay awake with my constant shifting in bed.

Sleep has been quite the struggle lately with the council keeping us both constantly busy, we found ourselves arriving home later and later each night and as a result I found myself more irritated than usual. With a deep breath, I shook off whatever irrational irritation directed towards my husband as we continued to walk and examine each child in their dome. Different questions continued to fill the room along with the small high-pitched voices of the children.

There was silence as we walked the perimeter of the room, until he asked, as we approached the dome of young Savek, in a calm voice, "Might I ask the meaning of changing the lessons of young Savek?"

I took a deep breath, swallowing the immediate irrational annoyance that ran through me. "He was memorizing the questions." I explained calmly and turned my attention towards young Savek in the dome, "He was not learning". I whispered.

"Rote Learning is a memorization technique based on repetition." He began to explain. But, I didn't need to be lectured. I understood what it was. If anything, his lecture would only make me angry. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and even after another deep breath I couldn't control my now boiling (irrational) irritation "I assure you that-"

"Sarek" I interrupted, turning my head towards him. "His computer log showed that the pattern of the questions had not been changed in two days". I explained, trying to maintain a calm and low level "Sixteen hours is more than enough time for a child to memorize the pattern of each passing question. Young Savek was not learning anything new and when it comes time for the exam, we both know that he will likely not do as well as he should."

I caught a glimpse of the child before turning back to Sarek,

"So, I changed the difficulty, and the pattern of the questions. He will be forced to think now." I sighed slightly, one in both exhaustion and frustration before looking back at the boy in the dome who continued to be deeply focused on the questions "and by the looks of it, he is doing just fine, see".

Without turning his attention away from me he simply said in his usual calm voice. "Your reasoning is acceptable." Which made me whip my head whipped around in surprise. _Really?_ I thought. _Normally, you would never…_

But he would. He always, secretly, accepted my advice when it came to the children's learning. Even if nothing came out of it. He listened. Remembering this made me immediately stop my irrational thinking and suddenly a wave of exhaustion flooded my mind. I was so tired, and I wasn't thinking straight.

Sarek remained silent, and with his attention turned to the dome of young Savek. I swallowed hard and attempted to repress my emotions.

_I'm sorry._ I sent through our bond. _I'm just… so tired._

_I am aware._ He responded.

An overwhelming sense of calm radiated through my body forcing me to inhale a big deep breath. I turned myself towards him and whispered lightly,

"You know I wouldn't deliberately cause a student to fail."

His arm wrapped around my back and with a gentle pull, we continued throughout the room. With Vulcans having superior hearing than humans, I knew that any 'private' conversation I wish to speak about would have to be in a language in which the children would not understand.

It had been a long time, and I hardly knew if he even remembered the crash course in German, I gave him years ago before a last-minute meaning with a German official. So, I lowered my head and spoke lightly all while different questions continued to radiate throughout the room.

"Kannst du die Erdesprache Deutsch erinnern?" _Do you remember the Earth language German?_

"Ich kann nur verstehen." _I can only understand._ He responded flatly, peering into a nearby circular dome.

_Computer: "What is the forumla for the volume of a sphere?"_

"Gut. Dann du kannst hören. Morgen hat Michael ihren Geburtstag. Ich habe gedacht, dass wir ihren Geburtstagskuchen zusammenbacken können". _Good, then you can listen. Tomorrow is Michael's birthday. I thought that we can make her cake together._

He was silent for a moment before he said in English, "I fail to see why you insist on celebrating the anniversary of one surviving another year's orbit around the sun."

"Weil es menschlich ist". _Because its human._ I responded, in a slightly flat tone before continuing "Und den Kindern wurden nicht ins Haus sein. Sie haben ein Tutorium mit Linnea und T'Sera, es kann ein Überrashung sein." _Besides, the kids won't be in the house, they have a tutoring lesson with Linnea and T'Sera, so it can be a surprise._

When he did not respond, I stopped in my track and slouched my shoulders in disappointment. Why was he so insistent on not celebrating birthdays? Stopping just a step away from me, he turned around and faced me. I opened my mouth, about to comment on the matter but the break bell cut me off.

The domes opened and the children emerged and began to walk throughout the room, finding their friends throughout the room.

"Hello Lady Amanda… Ambassador Sarek." Young Savek greeted with a small nod as he passed.

"Hello Savek" I greeted, placing my hand gently on his shoulder. "How are you today?"

"I am in good health, Lady Amanda. I trust that you are in good health, and the Ambassador?"

I nodded, "Yes, Savek. We are in good health, thank you"

"Continue on, Savek" Sarek interrupted, "14 minutes and 40 seconds remain on your resting period and you must make sufficient use of it."

"Yes, Ambassador."

And with a bow he walked past us and to the other side of the room to his group of friends. I couldn't help but think it how remarkable the young boy was growing to be. It is true what they say, they grow up so fast… and make you feel old.

"I like the idea of having some time alone." Sarek responded. _"with you"_ he added through our bond.

A small smile grazed my lips.

"I like that too" I whispered back.

As the children drifted further and further away from us and in their respective friend groups. I figured it would likely be safe to switched back to English. We found a suitable spot against the wall in the middle of the room. I leaned against the wall and continued our conversation.

"Perhaps you should decide what cake we make then. It would be quite the surprise. I think Linnea brought back some different flav-"

"You bully!" I heard Michael cry from the middle of the room. When our eyes finally found the location of the noise, my heart immediately dropped with fear when I saw Michael push a girl into a dome and slide out of view.

"Oh shit…" I muttered. Picking up my dress, I ran across the room feeling Sarek follow behind. Pushing through the now crowding children, I looked down into the dome. Inside Michael was on top of the Vulcan girl and was punching her in the face. Lack of sleep was now the least of my worries.

She finally snapped, just like I had when I was her age, and just like Spock had done many times before. I quickly ushered the surrounding children aside and prepared to jump down into the dome.

"You bitch!" screamed Michael, clenching her fist and swung it hard across the girls' face.

"Michael!" I yelled, crouching down to my bottom I slid down the dome. The smell of copper hit me like a ton of bricks as I grabbed Michael by the shoulders and pulled her off the Vulcan girl. Green blood ran down the girls nose as she propped herself onto her elbows not showing an ounce of pain as the blood ran down her nose.

Michael kept fighting. As I pulled her further and further away from the girl, she began to kick in the girl's direction, hitting her legs a couple of times. Blind rage and anger radiated from her as I held her tightly in my arms.

"Let me go!" She screamed "LET ME GO!"

"Michael!" Sarek's firm voice echoed through the dome. She suddenly stopped and tore herself away from my grasp. I gripped her arm tightly as she turned around where Sarek stood at the top of the dome. There was a tense silence in the room as Sarek looked down at Michael stood breathing heavily. She looked up at her father who said flatly with a tinge of disappointment in his voice "This is not the Vulcan way."

I saw her face twisted again with anger. She tore her arm angerly from my grip and climbed out of the dome in three long strides. Lifting my dress, I followed her up the dome managing to give a hard glance at Sarek before running after Michael.

"Michael!" I yelled as we reached the doorway, but she continued to run. Perhaps it was something from deep within me, I felt something brew in my gut as we ran down the long corridor, my voice projecting off the corridor walls as I called for her once more, "Michael, stop! Right now!"

This time, she stopped. Dead in her tracks. Taking four long strides, I met her in the middle of the corridor, I took her by the shoulders and turned her around before crouching down to her level. As I looked at her face to face, the anger began to fade, and tears began to well in her eyes.

I felt a lump form in my throat and a pain in my chest. I fought my own tears as they began to form in my eyes. She was in pain, my… daughter was in pain, and I couldn't fix it right away. This is not something I could put a bandage over and kiss better and that…that was painful.

I found my footing and guided her further down the hall to Sarek's office. I covered a yawn and swallowed my own discomfort as I closed the door behind us and locked it. Taking a deep breath, I crouched back down at her level, resting my hands gently on her shoulders.

"What happened?" I asked, forcing a stern tone in my tear strained voice.

"She called me a stupid human. And Sarek a traitor, and you a human whore."

Ah the 'human whore' one. I couldn't help but tilt by head down in attempt to hide the forming smile. It was one that Spock had heard for years now and I had grown accustomed to it. Now, after four years it meant nothing, but it never did anything to begin with. I doubt the children even knew the proper definition of a whore, as smart as they may be at their ages.

"It's been four years and they're still calling me that?" I forced the joke.

Her eyebrows shaped into that of confusion. She was well into her logic training, but still even around me, she couldn't control herself. It was something I treasured and hoped would stick.

"You are not upset?" she asked, forcing the typical Vulcan tone.

"Michael," I brushed away the tear that fell down her cheek, my voice now in a whisper "I stopped thinking what people think about me ages ago."

"But it's not true. You are not a whore; father is not a traitor and I am not stupid!"

"Indeed, it is not true." And for the first time, I was completely clueless. I had no idea what to say to her. I felt horrible that I didn't remember what I wanted said to me when I was younger, so I simply said the first thing that came into my mind "It doesn't matter what they say Michael, because what they say does not matter-"

"But T'Sera-." she interrupted.

"Does not matter" I blurted, "T'Sera is not me, nor Sarek, Spock, Linnea, Felix nor any of the people who care about you." I argued. "I know it is hard when someone is in front of you saying mean things about you or your family. When I was your age, I got into many fights because of it."

"You?"

"Oh yes" I whispered with a rather accomplished smile.

"I want you to always remember when someone says mean things about you… that person means absolutely nothing to you. They are not the people who love you or care about you."

Feeling her body shake with tears I pulled her into a hug, her head nuzzled against my neck her words were shaky, "She-she-said-that-I-would-n't-be-any-anything!"

I caressed her back gently and pulled her into a hug.

"Then you know what the logical thing to do is?" I asked softly.

"What?" She replied through her tears.

"Prove them wrong." I pulled her away from my embrace, looking her in the eyes. "Prove to them that you can do anything." I caressed her slightly long hair behind her ear as she wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand.

Her bottom lip began to tremble as she asked timidly "Will I get in-in-to trouble for fighting?"

Truth be told, I was not mad that she got into a fight. I was not mad that she cursed. The feeling of anger was far from what I was feeling deep within my chest, which was mixed with the lingering feeling of pain. "Why would you be?" I asked, my brow raised in confusion.

"I broke her nose." She sniffed. Her response was so flat it made me laugh. I bend my head down once more in an attempt to control the laughter that came from my mouth.

"Don't worry," I finally managed, "I will speak to Sarek, we can work something out."

I glanced at the clock on the wall just behind Michael, classes had well resumed by now and she would be behind. I didn't even see the point in her returning, so I took her hands into mine and looked back at her.

"You know, your birthday is tomorrow. If we hurry, the ice cream parlour might still be open."

"What about lessons?" she asked, pulling her hands away from my mine.

"I will speak to Linnea and T'Sena. You can finish them tonight, while Sarek and I bake you a cake" I flashed an excited expression "What do you say?"

A smile formed, one that I could tell she was trying to fight. In response, I could not control the wide smile that ran across my lips. She nodded and then asked,

"Can… Can you make strawberry cake?" She asked, after a moment of hesitation. I found my footing and wrapped my arms around her shoulders

"Strawberry it is"

Making our way out of the office and down the corridor her arm wrapped across my waist. Was I upset? No. How could I be? She was defending herself; It would be foolish of me to be angry at my children defending themselves. I caressed her shoulder gently with my hand an found myself _proud_ than anything.

"Can I have mint chocolate chip ice cream?" She asked as I opened the main door.

"Whatever you want, my dear" I smiled.

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> I have always been fascinated with how Vulcans educate their children. While I wanted this story to mainly focus on Michael and Amanda having a heart to heart, I couldn't help but not include some of the learning center techniques and how Amanda might have facilitated the learning center, being a teacher herself on Earth. So, I apologise ahead of time if this story seems a bit confusing.


End file.
